Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Multifunction peripherals are powerful, complex devices that include a substantial array of mechanical parts under direction and control of an embedded computer, referred to as a controller. MFPs are typically used in a network environment, such as a local area network (LAN) and are shared for use by multiple individuals or employees. As is to be expected, over time MFPs may require servicing or repair. Servicing may include routine maintenance, addition, replacement or removal of document processing features or hardware. Maintenance may also include configuration changes or software changes or updates. Maintenance may require that a technician be dispatched on site.
In modern day office environments, MFPs are frequently supplied by a distributor who provides, under contract, any device maintenance that may be needed. In such a business model, user costs may be associated a device lease and service agreement. In some instances, some or all of a user's cost may be based on monitored device usage, such as copy count or print page count.
For the reasons noted above, it is desirable to have current information as to a MFPs status and usage.